Полиция Коноха
by Cherry.Blosson.Z
Summary: Има къртица в Полиция "Коноха" и всичко е в ръцете на безотговорната полицайка Сакура Харуно и новият й отбор.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii guys~** **Казвам се Пинки и това е първата ми история. Написана е на български, защото видях супер мега малко фенфикшъни на български и ми се иска това да се промени. Сакура е главната героиня на историята, ще има около 10 чаптъра, като мисля два/ три пъти седмично да ъпдейтвам**.

Тя го чакаше пред офиса му. Тоалета й е тотално съсипан- бялата й широка тениска на някаква непозната за него група, черния й клин и кецове, целите покрити с кал, късите й розови коси стърчат на всички страни, а лицето й е покрито цялото в синини. Позата й, леко приведена и на една страна подсказва за лека травма в единия крак. Ако косата му не беше бяла, щеше със сигурно да побелее, след като прочете доклада от изминалата вечер. Какаши Хатаке ( _побългарявам ги и имената им са преди фамилиите_ ) въздъхна тежко, вдигна поглед към огледалната стена, която ги делеше.. Двамата срещнаха погледите си и той й направи знак да влезе.

-Харуно, какво да те правя?-попита с изморен и отегчен поглед шефа на полицейското отделение. – Вече не си в Академията, би трябвало да знаеш, че не трябва да си толкова безотговорна на мисии.

-Сър, не беше моя вината, камионът дойде измвеиделица, нямаше как да хвана дилъра..- Розовокосото момиче започна да се оправдава, надявайки се видът й да накара шефът й да се смили към нея и да не я изпрати да работи зад бюро. Това беше и причината й да се появи веднага след като си написа доклада, без да се прибере да се изкъпе.

-Този път нещата не са добре, има пострадали цивилни.-Какаши бавно разтри слепоочията си с ръка, това което следваше и беше измислил не му харесваше, но беше за доброто на Сакура.- Харуно, от сега можеш да участваш в мисии само и единствено с екип. Забранявам ти самостоятелните действия.

-Но..Но..-Това беше, по- лошо и от работата зад бюро. Тя беше вълк единак, сама работеше. Така или иначе никой отбор не би я взел. Всички я мислеха за прекалено безрасъдна и опасна.

В това време се чу силно почукване и моментално скърцане на голямата стъклена врата. В офиса влезе може би най-омразният човек за Сакура.

-Точно на време Учиха. Точно казвах на госпожица Харуно как ще се присъедини във вашия отбор с Узумаки.- Погледите, които му бяха хвърлени в този момент биха уплашили всеки, но не и него. Той беше все пак шеф на цялото полицейско отделение на Коноха. – Реших, че като ви липсва един човек, ще имате нужда от помощ, пък и госпожица Харуно има нужда от отбор. Доколкото си спомням тримата едно време бяхте приятели в Академията. Сигурен съм, че ще се разбирате добре.

Младият Саске Учиха само кимна. Той не беше човек на думите. За него действията бяха по-важни. Сакура от друга страна се хвана за главата. Това не й се случваше. От всички хора, с които можеше да работи й се паднаха точно те?!

-Е, след като изяснихме нещата, ще ви помоля да тръгвате, защото имам много работа.- Какаши нямаше търпение това неловко мълчание да свърши. Двамата му служители лейтенанти се отправиха към вратата. Саске отвори, изчаквайки Сакура да мине,докато подминаваше гласа на Какаши се чу отново.

-Сакура, надявам се да започнеш да спазваш работното облекло и да не чувам че крещиш на колегите си по коридорите.-На Хатаке му беше писнало Карин Узумаки, новата лаборантка, ежедневно да носи оплаквания срещу розовокоската.

Момента, в който Саске и Сакура напуснаха кабинета, Учиха хвана за лакътя момичето, което я накара да се завърти към него бясна. Погледът на Саске я накара да спре идващата псувня. Той я гледаше със студен доминираш поглед. В този момент голямата разлика във височината им й се стори по- голяма. За секунда Сакура се почувства застрашена. Естествено нищо и никой не може току така да я изплаши и веднага успя да се съвземе от шока и му показа своя страшен поглед.

\- Харуно, очевидно е, че си в изпитателен срок, лично ще се погрижа да изхвърчиш от тук ако не случаш и изплняваш заповедите ми. Следим Орочимару от месеци и сме съвсем близо до хващането му. Нямам намерение някаква малка пикла мислеща се за най- добрата да провали всичко.

\- И двамата знаем, че за мисията съм готова на всичко.- Сакура не издържа и му напомни.

\- Знам. Имаш поне една хубава черта. Тръгвай след мен, Наруто ни чака вече. Тоалета ти е перфектен за мисията ни подприкритие. Сега се раздвижи.- Заповяда Учиха и тръгна, оставяйки Сакура зад себе си.

 **Край на чаптър 1. Надявам се някой да го прочете** **:D** **и да ми каже мнението си. Ко ли не аз просто ще си пиша и ще чакам някой, някога да да**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii~** **Ит ис ми агейн! Не си намерих читател през последните две седмици, но нека да продължим със следващия чаптър!**

Пътят беше дълъг, или поне така й се струваше. След качването й в бронирания под прикритие черен джип, който изглеждаше прекалено излъскан, за да е подприкритие и след коментар от шофьора Учиха как мръсните й дрехи щели да съсипят дамаската, в ръцете й се появи дебела папка.

„Нямаш време да четеш това сега. Надявам се до утре да си изчела всичко от кора до кора поне два пъти." Учиха караше бързо. Нито веднъж не я погледна докато говореше, но защо ли му беше да го прави. „ Наруто не знае за теб и влизането ти в нашата мисия. Няма и как да се свържа с него в момента, защото той вече е под прикритие. Ще се наложи да го изненадаме. Идиота може и да ти се зарадва" Продължаваше да гледа пътя и да кара бясно. Сакура вече не издържаше арогантното му и беземоцоинално поведение, но трябваше да си мълчи. Мисията беше най- важна. „Надявам се да разбираш какво ти говоря, защото ще го кажа само веднъж. Ще те оставя на една пресечка от ресторанта. Слизаш и след точно 7 минути ще влезеш в ресторанта. Ще ме намериш и ще седнеш. Ще се наложи да се правиш на наркоманка, не мисля че ще е проблем тъй като външния ти вид е перфектен. Аз ще съм твоят супервайзър ( _на бг не знам как е тази дума_ _:D_ ). Наруто е сред готвачите. Ще му сигнализираме, че сме в ресторанта със специална поръчка. Ще огледаме мястото за подозрителни хора. Знаем от източник, че ще се разиграе размяна на информация между човек на Орочимару и някой от нашето отделение. Някакви въпроси?"- След като почти не и пое дъх, докато говореше Саске беше вече задъхан. Надяваше се досадното момиче да няма въпроси, защото дори и да имаше щяха да са безумно тъпи.

„ Въпроси нямам, надявам се всичко да е описано в това по- дебело и от библията нещо. Но планът ти има един голям, даже огромен проблем"- Спирачки. Колата спря със всичка сила. Двамата едва не излетяха през предното стъкло. Планът му има голям проблем? Планът е перфектен мислен ужасно много, безсънни нощи и много жертви и нещо не е наред?

„Проблем?" За първи пък от както се качиха в колата той я погледна.

„Освен огромната липса на каквито и да е било шофьорски качества, дрехите ти не са подходящи. От 10 километра си личи, че си ченге." Въпреки, че не му се искаше да го признае, Сакура имаше право. Облечен с тъмно син костюм добре подчертаващ мускулестата му фигура, бялата риза, закопчана до последното копче и тъмно синята в тон с костюма риза, Учиха беше прекалено спретнат за този квартал. „Махни това сако, разкарай и вратовръзката и без това е ужасяваща, разпасай ризата и отвори поне първите две копчета, навий си ръкавите до лактите." Без въобще да мигне или направи някакъв знак, че е отразил думите й, Учиха сухо и ясно отовори „Слизай. Надолу по улицата е закусвалнята."

Що за робот? Сакура излезе от колата с гръм и трясък и се насочи надолу по улицата, гледайки смаляващата се в далечината кола. Кракът я болеше от предната вечер и тя леко покуцваше. Също така имаше нужда и от кафе. Много кафе. Цяла кофа от него. Тя стигна до края на първата пресечка и вече виждаше малкия разбрицан квартален ресторант. Погледна телефона си. Имаше още 4 минути. Харуно се огледа във витрината на изоставен магазин. Въпреки прахта по стъклото тя успя да види отражението си. Как въобще беше стигнала дотук? Цялата мръсна, недоспала, с голяма травма на коляното, за която така и не потърси лекарска помощ и работеща с хората, които нямаше и намерение да заговаря никога повече. За нейно щастие все още не се беше изправила лице в лице с Наруто. Нямаше си и на представа как ще започне техния пръв разговор от колко? 3 години? Единственото, което знаеше беше, че животът й не може да стане по зле. Момичето прокара ръка през рошавата си розова коса. Леките къдрици, които бяха останали от вчерашните й плитки се бяха разхошили до неузнаваемост и сега приличаше все едно имаше афро прическа. Тя въздъхна и издърпа ластика от китката си. Завърза колкото можа косата си на кок (messy bun) и тръгна по улицата към закусвалня „При Патси".

Времето беше много хубаво, даже прекрасно за Коноха. Около 30 градуса, печеше слънце, нищо, че беше една 11 сутринта. Денят беше просто чудесен. Поне за останалите хора. Какво беше направил, че заслужаваше това наказание? Сакура Харуно в неговият отбор? Това никога нямаше да го приеме. Не и след нещата, които се объркаха предния път когато работеха заедно. Не. Сега нямаше време да мисли за миналото. Мисията е най- важна. Да хванат къртицата, след това и Орочимару и чак след това можеше да си позволи да стъжни живота на Харуно. Саске седеше вече повече време отколкото трябваше. Къде беше тя?

Точно когато тези мисли минаха през главата му. Тя влезе в закусвалнята. Трепереща, с бавна крачка и лека усмивка тя се приближи към него. Чудесно, беше в роля. Поне за това нямаше да се притеснява. Когато стигна до масата, Учиха й кимна, казвайки й да седне. Харуно седна бявно, оглежддайки се наоколо. Тя сложи ръцете си на масата и започна да си играе с кожичките на ръцете си, правейки се на притеснена. Все още никой от двамата не беше казал дума, когато до масата се появи момиче на не повече от 17 години. Беше средна на ръст с щръкнала кафява коса и много розови бузи.

„Здравейтеее! Добре дошли „При Патси". Какво ще искате за закуска в този хубав дееен?!"- Учиха се сдържа да не завърти очи, докато сервитьорката си изпразваше дробовете опитвайки се да им вземе поръчката. Какви са тези хора постоянно викащи навсякъде?

„Едни палачинки със сироп от ягода, малко бита сметана и нарязани истински ягоди отстрани." Поръча Саске. Добре, че Сакура беше до него, защото тази женска поръчка щеше да е подозрителна. Да,това беше тайната поръчка, която Наруто сам беше избрал. „Нещо друго да искаш?" Учиха погледна очакващо Сакура, намеквайки че палачинките са за нея, ако сервитьорката все още не беше повярвала.

Сакура вдигна поглед от масата, продължавайки да си играе с кожичките по ръцете си. Усмихна се леко на момичето и каза тихо „Кафе. Чисто, двойно".

„Палачинки с ягодов сироп, бита сметана, плодове ягоди и двойно чисто кафе идват веднагаа!" Извика сервитьорката, врътна се и се изпари към бара.

Настъпи пълна тишина на масата. Двамата детективи се оглеждаха наляво и дясно за познати лица, издаващи прикритието на къртицата.

„Виждам, че ме послуша за това да смениш външния си вид" Тихо каза Сакура. Да се прави на уплашена наркоманка виждаща се със супервайзъра си никак не й харесваше, но се налагаше. Ако не беше проговорила щяха да станат много подозрителни. И двамата го знаеха и трябваше един от тях да преглътне егото си за момент.

„Виждам, че все още си толкова досадна." Беше отговорът, който излетя от устата на Учиха, няма и секунда след нейния коментар.

„Виждам, че не си станал по- любезен"-Изсъска Харуно.

„Можем да продължим с дни да се караме, но знаеш защо сме тук. Млъквай и започвай да се оглеждаш. Чакам доклада от Наруто заедно със закуската." Учиха й напомни, че не е време за детски истории. Точно с този момент се появи сервитьорката с храната. Момичето остави бързо нещата, извика им пожелавайки им приятен апетит и отново изчезна нанякъде. Под палачинката имаше ужасно смачкан лист сложен в прозначно пликче. Саске завъртя очи отново. С какви идиоти беше заобиколен? Сакура продължи да се оглежда, пиейки кафето си. Учиха можеше и сам да чете. За съжаление на бележката пишеше „0". Тайния им код за никакви данни. Учиха въздъхна тежко и погледна Харуно. Тя срещна погледа му и той поклати отрицателно глава. Наруто не беше намерил никаква информация, не беше и срещнал познато лице. Дали мислията им беше провал?

„Харуно" започна Саске, тихо без емоция, както обикновено „ Ще станеш и ще отидеш да огледаш тоалетните". Сакура го слушаше, но погледът и беше вперен във входната врата. Шокираният й поглед накара задаващия заповедта да погледне в същата посока.

Всичко стана за секунди. Чу се изстрел, счупени прозорци, писъци на хора. Навалица и какафония. Учиха лежеше на земята по гръб, кръв беше направила тъмната му риза още по- тъмна. Харуно беше в другия край на закусвалнята, коленичеше, свита от болка. Нараненият й крак отказваше да работи. Единственото, което можеше да направи е да гледа втренчено в човека на входа, висок, мускулест с черна стърчаща коса гледаше с усмивка случващото се. Всичко му беше повече от комично. Нямаше и помен от Наруто.

 **Това е краят на 2ра част. Ужасно съжалявам, че не ъпдейтнах по- скоро. Нямах никаква муза за писане. Очаквайте 3та част скоро.**


End file.
